PIRATA ENCANTADORA
by EORIN
Summary: Después de naufragar y ser rescatada por su tío pirata del océano, Kaoru, no conoce más que la vida de un pirata, ¿terminará convirtiéndose en una?, siendo que el amor de su niñez es su más aguerrido adversario. Es un ken, kao y un Ao misa.
1. Chapter 1

**nota:**Esta historia se desarrolla en Inglaterra así que pido disculpas si los títulos y nombres no van muy bien en esta historia, alguna queja o por el estilo pueden decirme en los reviews o a mi correo.

**CAPITULO I**(CORRECCIÓN)

Kamiya, había enterrado a su esposa quien había dejado ahora a su cuidado a la hija fruto de su amor, ahora cumplía tres años de vida y ya se notaba la fuerte y voluntariosa personalidad de la futura condesa kamiya, una pequeña encantadora de hermosos ojos azules y tez blanquecina y delicada, era la admiración de todas las damas de la alta sociedad y pronto de los mismos reyes. kojiro tenía pensado visitar a la corte real para presentar a la pequeña frente a sus padrinos de bautizo,

-señor la niña esta ya lista para salir de compras – dijo la nana de kaoru

-les acompañare a comprar los vestidos para el viaje,-sentenció el hombre de ojos grises y bigote espeso mientras alzaba a su hija en brazos para brindarle un beso paternal en las mejillas.

-buenos días señorita butterfly- saludo kojiro a la dama regordeta que buscaba los vestidos que el señor Kamiya le había encargado para su hija.

Kojiro observo maravillado a su hija que lucía como una muñeca con los vestidos que usaría

es bueno que esta noche duerma temprano, partiremos en la mañana hacia Inglaterra – dijo Kojiro a la nana de kaoru.

Era las 5 de la mañana y kojiro caminaba por el puerto buscando el barco de su viejo amigo hiko un viejo lobo de mar que se jactaba de ser el mejor argonauta de la pequeña isla en la que Vivian. Kirk Wall.

-sube a la niña y el equipaje- dijo a uno de sus ayudantes para ir a buscar a Hiko pues era mejor partir temprano antes que alguna tormenta empezara a surgir por algún lado de la isla

Emprendieron el viaje sin ningún retraso ni extraño acontecimiento. Kaoru dormía en los brazos de Ana su nana y soñaba con los animales que había dejado en casa.

Solo faltaba tres días para llegar al puerto más cercano en Gales y una tormenta empezó a azotar la embarcación esa mañana, Kaoru lloraba asustada por los truenos y la extraña desaparición de Ana.

Pronto pasara mi niña- susurraba kojiro a su hija para que dejase de llorar.

Pero el día siguiente llego sin mucha suerte para la embarcación, esta se había volcado en los arrecifes cercanos a la pequeña bahía y Kojiro salto al agua a rescatar a su pequeña que había salido a flote después de caer de improviso a la fuerte corriente marina.

La tormenta en lugar de calmarse, parecía tornarse cada vez con mayor fuerza y destruía de apoco la embarcación, pero las briosas aguas reclamaron con fuerza el cuerpo masculino, dejando a la pequeña siendo arrastrada hasta el fondo de los arrecifes.

Capitán más adelante hay una tempestad, dijo uno de los marineros a Shishio, un hombre de familia privilegiada pero rebelde y déspota, su sueño era vagar por todos lados y hacerse a su propia fortuna fuere como sea y bueno luego de fracasar en muchas cosas como comerciante o vendedor de bienes raíces se dedicó a la piratería y ya varios años llevaba en ello con mucho éxito, asaltando a lo largo y a lo ancho de las costas de Inglaterra y sus alrededores.

La tormenta los envolvió sin que se dieran cuenta y pronto empezaron a moverse por todos lados de la embarcación, para sacar el agua que inundaba la nave.

-Capitán allí hay una embarcación pequeña volcada, parece ser comercial.

- Acerquémonos a ver de qué trata – dice shishio caminando hacia la baranda para ver la embarcación

A pesar de la recia tormenta y la poca fuerza que tenía en ese momento Enishi, hijo de shishio pudo ver con claridad el pequeño cuerpo flotando cerca de la embarcación y decidido a rescatar la pequeña e inesperada sirena, descendió y tomo el liviano cuerpo para luego notar el rostro blanquecino y pálido, casi azul de la pequeña de cabellos negros

Que tienes ahí Enishi?- pregunto shishio al ver a su hijo de 16 años acercarse a él con lento paso.

- Es un pequeño tesoro – dijo sacando el emblema familiar que pendía en su cuello con una cadena de oro.

- Es una niña?- exclamó sorprendido el moreno hombre

- ¡pero no es cualquier niña es tu sobrina!, ¿¡acaso no reconoces ya padre el emblema de la familia kamiya!- dijo Enishi despejando el rostro de la pequeña y acariciando las heladas mejillas.

Shishio sorprendido por ello tomo la niña en sus brazos y entrando a su camarote la recostó en su cama mientras le arropaba para que adquiriera un poco de calor, le observo detenidamente.

Baya pequeña si eres la viva imagen de tu madre- dijo el moreno hombre acariciando las mejillas de la niña-me pregunto si tendrás las mismas gemas de color azul, por ojos- dijo pensando en los ojos color zafiro de sakura, la mujer causante de que los hermanos kamiya se separaran y dejaran atrás su compañerismo y familia para hacer la propia, cada cual por su parte.

Papá ya llegamos?- cuestiono la niña que despertó con una sonrisa y abrazando al sorprendido hombre que siguió el juego, como comunicarle a una pequeña de 3 años que su padre había muerto y que se encontraba con su desconocido tío pirata, pero bueno, la criaría él y la convertiría en una pirata, no podía despreciar las ventajas que una linda mujer podría hacer a su favor.

- De seguro que serás tan hermosa como tu madre- pauso su voz y vio la chiquilla abrir sus enormes y hermosos ojos color azul zafiro, - tal como tu madre pequeña- dijo este contemplando detenidamente las gemas azules que tenía por ojos la niña frente a él

luego de que pasara la tormenta que les había tomado desapercibidos había traído a ellos a una hermosa niña, Enishi y shishio la presentaron al resto de la tripulación, convirtiéndose inmediatamente en el centro de atención de todos los hombres allí presentes.

-jajaja eres una tortuga kamatari- gritaba una sonriente kaoru, que correteaba al joven kamatari, quien se había encargado de bañarla, vestirla y pasar su tiempo enseñándole cosas acerca del mar y la navegación.

- niña loca, me estas tratando sacar de casillas? – cuestiono cuando atrapo a la pequeña y alocada niña, que corría desnuda por la embarcación dejando con una divertida sonrisa en los labios por la situación, a todos los miembros de la tripulación..

- espero que cuando crezca no siga haciendo esto- dijo Enishi a su padre quien se imaginó a una estrepitosa y alocada tripulación tras una adolescente desnuda perseguida a lo largo y ancho de la embarcación

- no creo que suceda, le enseñaras que eso no está bien- dice mientras golpea a su hijo cariñosamente en la espalda.

**12 Años después**

- Enishi- kun, puedes por favor apretar un poco más – dijo kaoru a su primo, mientras este le vendaba el pie que se había lastimado, al estar luchando con jania; un viejo marinero de las aguas inglesas que tras desertar a las filas de la marina, se convirtió en el pirata más viejo de esta tripulación. Se había convertido en el instructor de defensa con el cuerpo y la espada de la pequeña sobrina de su capitán.

- debo decir que jania salió en peores condiciones que tu- sonrió Enishi al recordar el enorme chichón que jania había conseguido al desmeritar la fuerza de su pupila cuando le atacaba por la espalda,

- iré a curarle, es por mi culpa que papá esta de mal humor con él- dijo kaoru, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta llegar a sus ropas, poco femeninas y que ya le empezaban a quedar pequeñas

- sigue princesa, - dijo el hombre mayor mientras la vio sentarse saludó a la chica que amaba, era como su hija, la que nunca tuvo, simplemente la quería con locura, ella era la alegría de ese barco, la luz guía de los piratas de esa embarcación.

- perdóname jania, no era mi intención lastimarte así- dijo un poco apenada y acongojada al ver el estado de la cabeza del hombre mayor.

- no te preocupes, es mas eso no es nada, peores golpes me han dado antes y eh sobrevivido- dijo burlonamente- no niego que me dolió un poco, pero ya está pasando – aclaro acariciando el blanquecino rostro de la chica

- Cuando toquemos puerto podré ir de compras con Enishi kun?- dijo entusiasta- ya es tiempo de comprar ropas más grande- dice aflojando un poco el ceñido chaleco que portaba.

- Jajaja tienes razón mi niña, pero compraras no ropas masculinas si no de joven, ya pronto cumplirás 15 años y no es justo que sigas vistiendo como un muchacho- dijo cariñosamente jania.

- tienes razón viejo amigo- les sorprendió shishio que había visto pasar a kaoru a la habitación del hombre más libertino que hubiese conocido.

- ¡qué bueno papá!- dice kaoru abrazándolo y besando el frondoso bigote que había mantenido desde hace 12 años

- y ese día te afeitaras?- cuestiono la pre adolecente acariciando divertida, los frondosos bigotes de su tío, aun que para ella era más que su tío, su padre.

- bueno- paso su mano por su espeso cabello para luego sonreír ante el rostro de jania y kaoru, que se encontraban la expectativa- lo are por ti, preciosa pero tu, te recortas el cabello- dijo sonriendo

- ¿Mi cabello?- dijo sorprendida tomando la extensa melena en sus manos, en verdad no me gustaría padre, pero si lo deseas, es un trato- dice estrechando fuertemente la mano de shishio.

- ¡quiero que sea mi esposa¡- dijo decididamente Enishi a su padre, no podía evitar la pregunta de su padre más tiempo, ya hace tres días atrás su padre le había sorprendido, besando a kaoru a la fuerza y le castigó, fuertemente, en realidad le importaba poco la gran diferencia de edades, 13 años de diferencia no serían obstáculo para el muchacho que se encontraba encaprichado con el pequeño tesoro que años atrás sostuviera entre sus brazos al salvar su vida.

- estás seguro de los sentimientos de la chica?- no es lo mismo estar enamorado que obsesionado hijo- dijo shishio recordando su experiencia con la madre de la jovencita.

**Watashi lápiz**: mil gracias por hacerme caer en mi error, fue una falta de respeto por mi parte, para con los lectores, no ser más cuidadosa con la redacción, espero a ver mejorado el enredo anterior,


	2. Chapter 2

**cAPITULO II**

Después de asaltar un poco en las aguas europeas, shishio y el resto de la tripulación decidió regresar a Inglaterra, tenían lo suficiente para dejar de navegar por lo menos un año.

- seremos una verdadera familia- dijo shishio al cerrar la puerta de la casa que había comprado en Londres para vivir en la ciudad, pero en pocos días terminarían con la construcción de la casa de campo que había mandado erigir la ultima vez que habían regresado a puerto.

**Meses después….**

- padre me podrías acompañar mañana al mercado iré por provisiones y les are una cena deliciosa, invitare a todos los chicos- dijo kaoru sonriente mientras pensaba en que prepararían para la noche siguiente.

**En el patio de armas del fuerte ingles**…

- presenten armas ya- se escuchaba en el patio central del fuerte, donde los soldados presentaban servicio a su majestad la reina Elizabeth de Inglaterra

- podríamos ir a uno de esos lugares donde dicen hay mujeres muy hermosas-susurraba uno de los soldados a su compañero.

- no quiero ir sanosuke, ve tú con Amakusa si deseas, pero yo tengo guardia en los muros esta noche.

- kenshin amigo, así nunca conseguirás esposa, o es que ¿aun estás enamorado de esa pequeña niña de tu infancia?- dijo burlón sanosuke a su compañero.

- retírense a sus puestos dijo el teniente dé la tropa. En menos de un minuto el patio se vio vació.

- himura podrías acompañarme hoy a el mercado, quiero comprar a mi esposa unas lindas flores que vi Ayer- dijo el teniente , un muchacho un poco mayor que kenshin, de tez morena y ojos oscuros

-claro teniente, será un placer poder ayudarle en lo que desea.

Luego de esto se marcharon al pequeño, pero concurrido mercadillo de la ciudad, el teniente inspeccionaba con total calma los hermosos y elaborados ramos de flores, quería cautivar a su esposa con un hermoso arreglo florar, que estaba seguro sacaría al rostro de su amada mujer una sonrisa y una lluvia de besos por su parte para con él. Estando en su inspección, fueron sorprendidos por un pequeño pillo que huía con la cartera de una dama, y kenshin que se disponía a detenerlo se vio sorprendido por una bolsa que dio de lleno contra su cara, dejándolo atontado.

- ¡¿como es usted capas de molestar a un niño señor?-dijo kaoru que al ver al pelirrojo perseguir e intentar atrapar al chico se enojó y lo ataco a cartearáso limpio.

- disculpe señorita- dijo ken incorporándose frente a ella deteniéndose en el rostro que se le hacía familiar.

- te conozco?- cuestiono kaoru que le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de un niño pelirrojo como el joven que tenía enfrente.

- no sé, pero me pareces familiar- indagando en su memorias, llego la clara imagen de la adolecente frente a él…- ¿kaoru?- cuestiono no muy seguro de ello pero con un nerviosismo tal que sentía removerse en su interior el desayuno.

- ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?- pregunto sorprendida y temerosa… ¿era del conocimiento de este hombre sus acciones como pirata?-

- al parecer es coincidencia, es solo que se párese mucho a una amiga que tuve de pequeño.- dijo sorprendido al ver la sonrisa de la joven que le abrazo sin avisar.

- ¡oh kenshin eres tú, baya sí que has crecido!, recuerdo que eras del tamaño de un saltamontes cuando éramos pequeños- dijo ella sonriendo al recordar a su más querido amigo dé la infancia.

- jajaja ¿en verdad eras tan pequeño?- dijo Yahiko que sonreía por el rostro algo enojado de kenshin.

- era tan pequeño que nadie lo podía encontrar cuando se escondía- dijo kaoru divertida al recordar su lejana infancia.

- teniente, le presento a una vieja amiga, kaoru kamiya- dijo sin darse cuenta del rostro de sorpresa por parte de su superior.

- ¡¿eres la hija de lord kojiro, tu eres la heredera del título de conde de la familia kamiya?- dijo Yahiko sonriendo ahora por el rostro de sorpresa de los dos que se encontraban frente a él.

- creo que en este momento no aspiro a ese título, si lo hiciera deshonraría la memoria de mi padre- dijo con la cabeza gacha pensando en lo que se había convertido a lo largo de los años, una pirata.

- ¿y estas sola, como has vivido estos años kaoru?- cuestiono un curioso y emocionado kenshin que la observaba anonadado, (estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba y la mujer que seria se debelaba realmente encantadora y atractiva).

- pues eh estado viviendo con mi tío- dijo un poco dubitativa, a la expectativa de la reacción de los dos hombres que se encontraban frente a ella.

- ¡así verdad tu tío shishio kamiya!, uno de los más ricos comerciantes de estas costas, dijo sonriendo Yahiko a la chica de ojos azules.

-¿y que estás haciendo por estos lados kaoru, pensé estarías viviendo en Londres- dijo kenshin que vio acercarse a ellos a Enishi.

- como que te estas demorando en las compras- dijo tomándola del brazo arrastrándola tras él.

Kenshin camino enojado tras ellos, pero Yahiko lo detuvo.

- no crees que debes esperar a que este sola, ese hombre tengo entendido es su primo y dicen es muy celoso con ella, otros comentan que está enamorado de su propia prima, si la quieres es mejor que no le causes problemas con él- dijo el hombre tratando de tranquilizarlo, bien sabía que cuando kenshin enfurecía pareciera transformarse en otra persona, perder el control.

- no eh terminado con las compras idiota- dijo enojada kaoru tratando de zafarse del agarre de su primo sin éxito, así que tomo medidas desesperadas y sin previo aviso golpeo la entrepierna masculina, y salió a presuroso paso camino a casa.

$#., kaoru, maldita idiota ya verás luego lo que te are, te lo aseguro que te arrepentirás- dijo enfadado Enishi que aun sintiendo el dolor entre sus piernas camino hacia la casa.

Ya empezaba a ocultarse el sol tras la ciudad y kaoru aun esperaba en la puerta dé la casa a que le ayudaran a ingresar las compras.

- señorita venga le ayudo- dijo la mucama que les ayudaba en casa

- no te preocupes Misao- dijo kaoru cargando el pesado paquete de las compras.

- ¿Misao Enishi ha llegado?- cuestiono a la tímida adolescente frente a ella. Se había desviado en su camino a casa hasta el puesto de modistería de Kamatari, que siempre confeccionaba sus ropas.

- si señorita, se encerró en su habitación y no ha salido a nada- dijo Misao observando el morete que tenía en la muñeca kaoru.- su padre está en los muelles, parece que llega hoy un amigo suyo así que lo fue a recoger.

- ¿me ayudarías mañana a preparar la cena que are para los muchachos?- cuestiono sonriendo a su única amiga.

- ¡claro que si señorita!

- iré a buscarlos y decirles, así que por favor excúsame con papá si no eh llegado para cuando él regrese con su invitado.

Si señorita- expresó Misao dando un saltito al ver la silueta de Enishi en la puerta de la cocina.

- espero no te demores- dijo colocándole a Kaoru sobre los hombros un chal de color magenta que había conservado de su madre y lo entregaba a la mujer que amaba.

- no te preocupes no demorare, solo lo que tarde en encontrar a los chicos.-afirmo Kaoru, rosando las manos de Enishi en un gesto de agradecimiento, pero como siempre él lo interpretaba por otro lado haciéndole suspirar por ella.

- ten cuidado donde te metes, sabes que en la taberna de jania no es un lugar para que estés a estas horas de la tarde- dice acomodando un cabello rebelde sobre el rostro de la chica, antes de dejarle partir.

- claro yo sé, ¿desconfías tanto de las habilidades que me enseñaste primo?- dijo divertida sabiendo que si de algo Enishi podía estar orgulloso era de la manera en que ella podría defenderse en cualquier tipo de agresión hacia ella, era hábil con la espada y mordaz con la lengua, cuando se lo proponía.

- Kenshin, no me digas que ella es…- dijo sonriendo Yahiko al ver el rostro del joven que le acompañaba en unas copas esa noche.

- sí, y esta tan hermosa que apenas pude reconocerla, dijo sonrojándose recordando cuando eran pequeños y por un tropiezo ella lo había besado inocentemente, desde ese momento había perdido la cabeza por ella.

Lo primero que los dorados ojos de Kenshin admiraron al observar la taberna, fue la pequeña estructura de una mujercita que reconoció de inmediato.

Y ahí está, al parecer no en muy buena compañía- susurro divertido Yahiko al reconocer a Kaoru, ¿quién podría olvidar esa delgada silueta y los enormes ojos azules que hacían desfallecer a su compañero?.

Kenshin acompaño la mirada de Yahiko hasta toparse con la misma imagen. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, pero no supo definir si era por la emoción de encontrarla de nuevo o por verla allí hablando tan entretenidamente con el adolecente amanerado cerca de ella.

¿Y que se supone haces aquí?- pregunto con autoridad el pelirrojo a la chica que tomó por sorpresa cuando él se sentó a su lado en la pequeña mesa junto a la barra de servicio.

Visito a un amigo - dijo viendo aparecer al hombre mayor y de aspecto temerario a pesar de que hilos plateados deslucían el negro del cabello del hombre frente a ellos.

-¿y quién es el bombón?- pregunto curioso y emocionado Kamatari, el muchacho, bien, parecía mostrar interés por la chica que apropiadamente podría decir era su hermana menor.

Espero este cap. no haya quedado muy corto, y que les haya gustado su contenido. Ya saben, sugerencias, quejas y opiniones en los reviews,

Gracias por sus reviews a:

**Akina Kamiya Himura: **espero no decepcionarte, en el transcurso de la historia, te agradecería tus ideas pues hasta ahora comienzo y no sé por dónde coger.

**setsuna17****:** gracias por tu opinión, espero más y sobre todo tus aportes si gustas.

**nuriko-tsunade**: pues en realidad me gustaría te gustara mucho este fic, si no, te invito a que me brindes tus ideas para tenerlas en cuenta, mil gracias por tu review y espero me sigas apoyando. Hasta pronto.

**EORIN**

**CAP II **

**PUBLICADO EL**

**06 de marzo de 2011 ALREDEDOR DE LAS**

**10:56 AM**


	3. Chapter 3

El nacimiento de la temeraria sirena

El día había pasado tranquilo y los chicos del grupo pirata estaba animoso por la reunión que estaba teniendo lugar en casa de shishio, allí hablarían con respecto a los planes de separar un poco el grupo ya que era demasiado grande para un solo barco.

- por que no viajar en un nuevo viento gris- dijo kaoru animada ante la idea de capitanear su propio barco pirata.

- seria buena idea si tuviésemos otro capitán como shishio – san dijo kamatari que vio a kaoru enojarse sin aparente razón.

- y si yo lo capitaneara, soy tan capas como mi padre- dijo un poco temerosa ante la reacción que podrían tener ante tal propuesta los demás.

- jajaja kaoru, no niego que seas tan buena y capas para hacerlo, pero, eres una mujer y si te revelara tu tripulación no sabrías manejar la situación,- dijo enishi que salto ante la sola idea de que kaoru se alejase e independizara de ellos.

-la señorita kaoru es tan capas como el capitán- dijo jania que defendía a capa y espada a su pupila.

- no seria mala idea,- dijo shishio pensando detenidamente ante la idea de kaoru- ella es muy decidida y se haría respetar de su tripulación, además enishi serias su apoyo, así no habría problemas- dijo el hombre mirando divertido la cara de sorpresa de todos sus amigos incluso de la propia kaoru.

- bueno, pongamos a prueba a esta capitana y pirata- dijo enishi, pensando en una estrategia para hacer desistir a kaoru sobre la idea de ser la comandante de su propio navío pirata.

- ¿que propones enishi?- cuestiono desafiante kaoru colocándose sobre una silla- dime que hacer para merecer mi barco y lo are.

- roba una de las naves de la flota inglesa y consigue tu tripulación- dijo riendo sardónicamente y luego de ello vio venir un puño blanquecino sobre su rostro

- claro que lo are tonto, seré capas de superar tu tonta prueba y me marchare de aquí, ya veras- dijo furiosa la chica que masajeaba sus nudillos por el golpe que había propinado a Enishi.

Todos se quedaron pensando en lo que sucedía y el primero en romper el silencio fue jania

- yo apoyare a la chica y le seguiré- dijo acercándose a kaoru para demostrarle su apoyo.

Kaoru salió de la casa al puerto donde se encontraba la flota naval de la fuerza inglesa para escoger el navío que considerara apropiado para apropiarse de él. Pasado unas cuantas horas de meditación y de colocar estratégicamente un boletín informativo acerca de trabajo para una tripulación que deseara buena paga y aventuras emocionantes, no importando la edad ni lo que fuesen capaces de hacer, pero eso si el último y más importante requisito era que fueren mujeres los aspirantes.

- yo quiero ser de tu tripulación,- dijo misao que terminaba de recoger la bajilla de la mesa, dejando a kaoru anonadada- si quieres y me dejas podría ser la cocinera del barco y además se un poco de navegación, eh tenido muchos años para leer y aprender al respecto, solo me falta poner en práctica lo que se- dijo ilusionada

- ¡claro que si misao¡, y si conoces otras mujeres tan aventureras como nosotras no dudes en contarme.

- señorita hay una fila de ellas esperándole a fuera- dijo misao pasando una pluma y papel a kaoru.

- veo que con esta última candidata agotas tus posibilidades para completar la suficiente tripulación para navegar cualquier barco, claro si es que lo tienes y eres capaz de zarpar con el- dijo enishi malévolo al ver que solo 7 mujeres habían aceptado aventurarse en la locura de kaoru.

En la prisión de la ciudad, salían tres jóvenes que habían terminado en prisión al arremeter en contra de un grupo de soldados en las campiñas. Una de ellas desprendió el aviso que había llamado su atención y bueno era tal vez, si no la mejor opción para poder regresar a su tierra, Japón.

- claro que tengo ya la tripulación para poder zarpar si quieres esta misma noche- dijo con recelo la chica de ojos azules ante las desafiantes palabras de Enishi que le observaba realmente sorprendido

- estaré esperando sobre la proa del barco,- dijo Enishi, con tener toda la seguridad de que Kaoru no podría zarpar esa noche, como se lo había comunicado.

- aun no lo tengo- dijo derrotada kaoru- pero dame dos días y lo tendré- dijo kaoru entusiasta al pensar en una estrategia para robar uno de los navíos que se encontraban en el Puerto de la nabal

Misao se había convertido en su corsaria leal e incondicional, así que decidió aportar su ayuda para robar la nave para esa misma noche, misao había logrado capturar toda la atención de los guardias quitándose de apoco la ropa, pero uno de los tenientes le había sorprendido y atrapado, sin embargo kaoru había logrado zarpar con uno de los barcos hacia un pequeño islote del perímetro de la bahía

- rayos no me cojas así- decía misao golpeando al hombre de ojos azules que se encontraba tras ella sosteniéndola precavido.

- tonta niña que pensabas hacías allá fuera- dijo el hombre desatando las manos de la revoltosa mujer.

- suéltame ya!- dijo mirando al chico precioso que se fijo en su rostro cuando la luz dejo ver sus formas.

- ¿quien eres?, ¡se que te eh visto por algún lado pero no recuerdo muy bien, donde! – dijo mientras frotaba su rostro después de que misao lo golpeara en el rostro tras haberla tocado en el pecho sin querer cuando ella se soltó de su agarre.

Era una mujercita hermosa, demasiado atractiva para su edad. Aoshi, primer capitán de la embarcación penta era un hombre de 29 años, soltero y sin ningún compromiso más que con su deber como capitán de la nabal inglesa.

- debo irme señor- dijo misao mientras caminaba de un lado para otro tratando de hallar la salida de aquel callejón sin salida que se había formado entre el cuerpo masculino y el callejón donde se encontraba.

- y te iras así no mas?- dijo mientras tomaba la tela de su vestido y la jalaba asta hacerla estrellar con él.- debes pagar por ese golpe que me diste- dijo abrazándola y besándola con brusquedad, mientras ella lo golpeaba tratando de zafarse de su beso y agarre, aun que sintió como gelatina las piernas lo empujo y salió corriendo de allí.

- ¿qué paso kaoru, lo lograste?- cuestiono una agitada misao que serraba la puerta trasera mirándola con sorpresa a ella y a 10 mujeres mas tras ella.

- esta noche zarparemos chicas- dijo decidida kaoru quien se detuvo sobre sus pasos y entrego a cada una invitación para el baile de esa noche organizado por las fuerzas militares de Inglaterra. Tenía sus ventajas ser la heredera del título nobiliario de su padre.

- una despedida así será lo mejor para recordar chicas- dijo kaoru sonriendo a su tripulación, mientras tomaba misao de la mano y la llevaba con ella a su habitación.

Muchas gracias por su review a:

**setsuna17: **e que no quedo muy largo y demore mucho, lo siento, espero este capítulo te haya gustado, aquí empezamos con el preludio de la aventura y el romance.


End file.
